


clandestine meetings

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Griffin tries flirting with Lance and Keith is jealous, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Post Season 7, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: “Sounds fascinating” Griffin adds, fingers stopping right next to Lance’s and god Keith is already out of his seat, “I would love if you could show it to me someday”With that, James Griffin writes down his death sentence.He clasps Lance’s hand with his own and Keith watches his boyfriend’s blue eyes widen in alarm, mouth opening in protest. Keith on the other hand feels untamed fury taking over.look at this idiotic fool that you’ve made me
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 445





	clandestine meetings

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure filth, take it.

He’s too close.

He’s too fucking close to Keith’s liking.

Shiro throws him a furtive look at the low growl slowly climbing out of his throat; His mother merely represses her smile, mirth dancing across her eyes; and, Kosmo only lolls his head to the side, nudging at his closed fists for more pets. 

“So how do these Lions really work McClain?”

“I-uh well I don’t think I have the right answers for your questions James. Maybe you should try asking Coran? You know the Altean with the moustache?”

Lance ever so pure and innocent smiles back up at James Griffin from his seat, no hint of teasing or coldness in his eyes. And while James wasn’t anyone’s favorite person back when they were cadets at the Garrison, Lance still chose to believe in giving people second chances. Not that Keith indulged in this fact anyway. 

“I’ve tried talking to him, but he uses too many terms I can’t begin to comprehend” James continues, and Keith isn’t sure if he’s really interested in the Lions of Voltron or was merely searching for something else, “I was hoping you could explain them to me with much more Earth-friendly terms.”

Either he was growing paranoid (and while yeah living in a Space Whale for two years made you like that) or Griffin was inching closer and closer to Lance’s personal space, knees almost brushing underneath the table. Krolia chuckles under her palms, watching the interaction with so much interest and god whose side is she on?

Keith obviously knew Lance was going to accept helping James, his boyfriend was a sweetheart like that, but it didn’t ease the blow any less. He opts to glare even harder at the surface of the table, eyes flashing gold with every blink.

“Keith your-” Shiro opens and closes his mouth for several minutes before getting up from his seat “I’m not dealing with this. Just don’t break James’ nose”

And at his lack of response, Shiro only sighs and leaves the bustling meeting room. Keith senses Pidge and Hunk chattering to his far right, their eyes darting over from him and James fucking Griffin on the opposite end of the table. They were probably betting on something, he wouldn’t be surprised if Allura and Romelle joined in. 

Instead of betting they should be helping him in separating his boyfriend and the scum talking with him. The only problem being that they still didn’t know that Lance was his boyfriend. 

In fact, almost no one did. 

Shiro still thought this was just a fucking crush and well Keith hadn’t corrected him that yes _it was a crush_ , a massive one at that, but that they were already going out. The rest of the team still thought Lance and him were still dancing around each other like love sick fools. And by all means let them think that, it’s way more comfortable like this. He could care less about the rest of the Garrison, though he had a suspicion that Veronica was catching on after Lance’s constant escapades into his room late at night. 

And well Krolia figured it out during their small bonding trip in the Space Whale. Nothing he could do about that.

“If you had announced it, he wouldn’t be trying anything you know” Krolia says to his left, giving Kosmo the pets he was asking for.

Like mother like son he guesses. It would’ve saved Lance and him a lot of time and excuses if they had come clean about their relationship with everyone from the very beginning. But dammit neither of them wants the questions, the onslaught of warnings from their allies, and most importantly, give the Galra more weapons to use against them. 

Keith knew that if the word got out about the former Red and Blue Paladin being in a romantic relationship it would eventually reach Galra ears and then eventually Honerva. It was already a close call after Sendak invaded Earth and threatened to destroy everything they held dear, he was not putting Lance in any more danger. They could come out clean after the war was finished.

But well, right here and now, the war could certainly wait. 

“Knowing him he would’ve done it even then” Keith mutters under his breath, eyes still glued to that almost non-existent space between Lance’s enthusiastic hands and Griffin’s lingering ones.

“Hmm well it seems like he’s not the only one wanting to catch Lance’s attention” Krolia laughs out loud now, watching him further slump into his chair. A few people turn to them before going back to the discussions or leaving the room. It was getting less and less crowded.

“I know” Keith sighs, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest, “I’ve seen”

Lance is beautiful inside and out. He knew once they would reach Earth all of those secret admirers of him would flock right back out. Keith thought he was prepared for it, but goddamn, it was harder when he couldn’t sling his arm around Lance’s waist and declare their relationship for everyone to see. It was enough seeing Kinkade’s longing glances and Jenny’s blatant flirting with his boyfriend. 

But seeing Griffin attempting to do the same certainly lit something ugly and monstrous inside Keith’s chest. _He moves and I tear him apart_ , his mind replies, still stuck on their unmoving hands.

“Good luck then” His mother gives him a warm pat in the back before strolling away with Kosmo, his loyal wolf still throwing furtive looks his way. More and more people left the room, Pidge and Hunk included, but Griffin was insistent on taking up Lance’s company. 

“So you control them or they control themselves?” The bastard asks with a smile, fingers slowly tracing the table's surface. Keith feels the flame go up, his eyes flashing golden once more at the gesture. Lance clearly seems oblivious to all of this.

“It’s not about controlling them.” He explains calmly, “It’s more like a bond. The lion connects with the paladin and through that connection is that we can pilot together”

“Sounds fascinating” Griffin adds, fingers stopping right next to Lance’s and god Keith is already out of his seat, “I would love if you could show it to me someday”

With that, James Griffin writes down his death sentence. 

He clasps Lance’s hand with his own and Keith watches his boyfriend’s blue eyes widen in alarm, mouth opening in protest. Keith on the other hand feels untamed fury taking over.

“Griffin!” He yells, anger seeping out of his voice but he could care less. The remaining people quickly scramble out of the room and the man in question flinches at the tone, dropping Lance’s hand in the process. Keith barrels onward, “The captain wants to speak to you about the next mission for the MFE pilots”

“What?” James scrambles out of his seat, “Right now? Are you sure-”

“Completely” He states, leaving no room for argument, “He’s waiting for you in the Command Center”

Griffin grimaces, mouth opening to protest, but promptly shuts up once he meets Keith’s glare. He doesn’t dare to speak and quickly dashes out of the room, leaving them alone. 

“Keith? Babe? Your eyes-” Lance stands from his seat, already moving towards him. He in turn doesn’t spare him a glance and quickly moves towards the control panel of the room. With hasty fingers he locks the doors. 

Lance squeaks and Keith doesn’t waste another second before crowding him against the table and swallowing down those sounds with a hungry kiss. His boyfriend yelps in surprise but quickly responds after that, throwing his arms around his neck and bringing him closer. 

He tries to erase the memory of Griffin’s fingers touching Lance’s, but that only fuels him up more. Lance is practically folded in two at the table, back gracefully arching against his touch and hands trailing down his back. 

“Aaah-Ah” His boyfriend softly moans against their parting lips, both of their chests going up and down, up and down, lungs aching for breath “What-what was that about?”

“Griffin was flirting with you” Keith responds, trailing after Lance’s lips again, “He touched you”

“Eh?!” Lance squeaks, “I-He! He wasn’t flirting! We-we were just talking!”

“He was asking you to show him how to fly the lions”

“W-Well yes,” His boyfriend meekly responds, averting his eyes, “But, well I didn’t think he meant anything by it”

“Maybe not to you,” Keith carefully lowers Lance onto the table, settling between his legs and hovering above his body. His boyfriend on the other hand looks up at him, a small shudder trailing down his body, “But it was clear as day on my end”

He lowers down and plants a small, chaste kiss on Lance’s forehead. In turn, his boyfriend blushes even harder, but pulls him back down for another kiss, this one much slower and so, so tender. Reassurance and love, pouring out with every touch. Keith can only eagerly respond back.

“You know I only have eyes for you sweetheart.” Lance replies after their lips part, a lovingly pink blush dusting his cheeks. He’s tempted to give him another long drawn out kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Keith falls to his desire and gives Lance another kiss, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh you have nothing to apologize for.” His boyfriend giggles between small kisses. He drags his hands and tangles them into his hair. Keith grimaces already feeling the Galra ears poking out of his skull. Lance only laughs, “This whole thing you have going on is extremely hot.”

Now it’s his turn to blush. Keith growls under his breath, but can’t find it in his heart to be annoyed, not when Lance is giving him such a loving smile. He sighs and plops right into Lance’s embrace. His boyfriend giggles and only hugs him harder, the two of them practically lying on top of the table.

“Who knew you were such a jealous boyfriend.” Lance snickers against his ear, “I should do it more often if this is how you’re going to kiss me.”

“Please don’t.” Keith grumbles, that monster nudging deep inside his chest in annoyance, “I almost tore Griffin to shreds when he was speaking to you.”

“This is only convincing me further to try it.”

“Lance”

His boyfriend giggles once more and plants another kiss right over his scar, nudging the two of them even closer. Lance clings to him like a koala, arms tight around his back and legs hugging his waist to prevent him from moving away. Keith wouldn’t even dare to pull back, not when he can relish in this unusual quiet moment. 

“I wish this was easier.” 

Lance stiffens at the sentence and then turns to look right at him. They’re extremely close, noses brushing against the other and lips a mere inches apart. Keith feels tempted to close the distance once more, but he keeps talking.

“Maybe if there wasn’t a war going on we could’ve easily strode into the conference room hand in hand and not in different intervals.” He confesses, staring right back into those deep blue eyes. He can drown in them over and over again, “Maybe I could’ve kissed you in front of everyone without worrying about the consequences” 

His boyfriend softly bumps their foreheads together, one of his hands coming up to cup his cheek. Keith closes his eyes at the tender thumb caressing his skin and tries to leave those intruding thoughts once more. 

“I want that too.” Lance quietly confesses, and Keith slowly peeks back down at him, “I don’t want to hide how much I want to be with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm” He plants another soft kiss right by his cheek “I want to be close to you without worrying.”

“Tomorrow I’m kissing you in front of everyone.” Lance laughs at that and it eases his worries even further. Keith chuckles and then adds, “I’d like to see anyone try flirting with you after that”

“Oh my god you are so jealous.” His boyfriend giggles, as they burrow closer into their embrace. Keith laughs and then dives in for another kiss, one that is eagerly corresponded. Lance then pulls back, a familiar glint in his eyes, “You locked the door?”

“What?” 

“Did you lock the door?” Lance asks again, peering to the sides to look at the closed doors of the conference room. 

“Uh yea, why-?”

“How long?”

“Eh?” Keith blinks and sits up, turning from Lance then back to the entrance “What’s with that-”

He stops and then turns back to his boyfriend. His beautiful boyfriend who is also a nasty little shit and is looking back up at him with hungry eyes. With a slow push, Lance is straddling his hips from underneath him, a small tent already visible under his pants. The sight alone is enough for Keith’s judgement to snap.

A smirk widens over his lips.

“Wasn’t last night enough for you?” He says, hands already trailing up his boyfriend’s chest. Lance shudders at the touch, still not daring to break eye contact. Keith chuckles as he carefully unbuttons the Garrison’s blue jacket “If you wanted me to fuck you out here in the conference room you should’ve just told me Lance”

“I-I wasn’t thinking about-t that!” His boyfriend weakly protests, swatting at his chest, “It’s just-well! You’re straddling me against the table! How am I not supposed to get ideas!” 

“Hmmm” Finally he finishes unbuttoning the jacket and underneath there’s the tight black undershirt. Keith can see the kisses and hickeys littered across his boyfriend’s neck peeking under the cloth, “Can’t say I haven’t thought about it as well”

“O-Oh? Been thinking about me bent over a table then?” Lance gulps, suddenly nervous underneath his gaze. His fingers shake and Keith has to stifle a chuckle at his pretty blushing face. Quickly he takes off his own jacket, throwing it somewhere across the room along with his undershirt. Lance’s eyes widen, blushing down to his neck.

“Something like that”

Lance moans in surprise as Keith quickly rubs his hands down over his crotch. Slow is out of the window, he’s too pent up and ready to go. Earning another moan from his flushed boyfriend, he quickly starts undressing the rest of him. From taking off his shoes, pants and boxers as quickly as possible, leaving him only in that tight black undershirt. 

“Y-You’re-ah! Such a per-pervert” A tremble rocks through Lance’s naked body, back arched against the table and his cock already leaking. Keith bites down on his lip, trying to suppress a moan of his own. 

“And yet you do as your told darling” He slips off the table, and takes Lance’s leg in his arms, dragging him right over the edge. In turn his boyfriend yelps in surprise, looking back up with a small pout. 

Keith doesn’t let him speak any longer, no he’s not wasting another second. He crowds him against the table, roughly kissing his lips and giving his thighs a small squeeze. Lance whimpers but his hands are trailing down and down Keith’s back and over the hem of his pants, trying to slide them off. 

He feels Lance’s legs crossing over his hips, bringing them even closer as their kiss deepens. Stars dance behind his eyelids, the need for air overthrowing him, but Keith wants nothing more than to keep savoring Lance. They part with a wet pop and he’s already connecting their lips once more. 

Lance’s soft breaths and moans edge him further on. With nimble fingers he quickly trails them over his boyfriend’s soft ass and starts rubbing them around his entrance. With a loud moan, Lance separates from the kiss, voice breaking ever so slightly. Keith only keeps going, his dick feeling too tight in his pants.

“O-oh! Aah Keith, Kei-th baby” 

“What’s this? You’re still loose from last night?” Lance whines in response and Keith shifts back, “As much as I’d like to continue, we don’t have lube here sweetheart”

His boyfriend pants and then blushes even harder.

“Wait-t” Lance manages to sit up and quickly takes his uniform jacket in his hands. Keith is left dumbstruck at the image of him. Face flushed, sweat already clinging to every single piece of bronze skin and legs going down, down. His heart skips a beat or two at just how beautiful Lance is. 

“Found it!” He turns and that triumphant smile takes his breath again. 

“What’s-what’s that?” Keith takes the small bottle in his hands, “Is this-”

“It’s not lube!” Lance says embarrassed, “Though knowing you maybe I should carry it around more often. It’s my coconut oil.”

“Why do you carry this around?” He says between chuckles and Lance’s pout grows even cuter.

“Not your business! Ugh, just use it as lube! It’s better that than your spit”

Keith continues to laugh and unable to contain himself he plants a small kiss over his boyfriend’s forehead. A shy smile breaks through Lance’s fake pout and Keith drops another faint kiss, earning him a small giggle.

Lance looks up at him, and the look on his eyes leaves Keith dizzy. Dizzy with affection, care and so much love for this man in front of him. He kisses him again.

“Turn around for me darling.” Keith murmurs between their lips and Lance eagerly complies. He plants his feet over by the edge of the table and turns, ass full on display. A wicked grin takes over Keith’s face as he slowly trails down his hands over his boyfriend’s back.

“W-Wait, can I take off my shirt?” Lance peeks behind but Keith steps closer to him, forcing him to look ahead once more. 

“No, no, leave it on.” He whispers, leaving a kiss right over the back of his nape “I want to ravish you like this.”

Lance responds with a quiet moan as Keith discards his pair of gloves and quickly uncaps the bottle. The shiny glistering liquid already coats his fingertips as he quickly massages the rim around his boyfriend’s asshole and slips in a finger without trouble.

Whimpers and shivers rack through Lance’s body at the intrusion, his legs slightly quivering against the table. Keith pushes in further, messaging around his hole and soon enough he’s slipping in another finger.

“So beautiful,” He whispers against his boyfriend’s ear, another long moan drawn out “So pliant underneath me.”

“Aahh, ah! Keith- _oh!_ Baby!”

He feels Lance clench as a third finger enters him. Keith smirks and continues on with his onslaught, searching for that place that’ll leave his lover shaking. His eyes zone in on Lance’s back, arched and arms already trembling in effort to keep up. He thrusts his fingers even deeper.

“ _Ah!_ Ahh there! Oo-oh there Kei- _Keith!_ ”

His fingers move against that spot once again leaving Lance a moaning mess, hips uselessly rutting against the table. Keith holds him by the waist and starts kissing him down his neck, his fingers still thrusting inside. Lance moans louder, head thrown back and fully leaning back on him. 

The shouts and moans echo across the room and Keith feels his dick harden even further. He could easily burst with one stroke, but he knows he won’t be satisfied with just one round. His fingers continue the same pace as before, constantly touching against Lance’s prostate and leaving him a quivering mess

“You like that baby?” He murmurs against Lance’s ear, his other hand slowly moving underneath his black shirt and trailing up towards his chest. His boyfriend can only nod, stuttering breaths leaving his lips as Keith continues with his small ministrations, “I can’t hear you.”

“Y-Yes, oh yes! I- _ah!_ I love it!” Lance trembles against him, eyes already glistening with oncoming tears. Slowly he rubs around his boyfriend’s left nipple and another moan tumbles out of his mouth, “Oh! Oooh, Kei- _ah! Keith!_ ”

“Keep saying my name” He murmurs, his dick throbbing and ready to release. But the thought of Lance coming just from his fingers is too much to pass, “Who’s making you feel so good?”

“ _Y-You!_ Oh fuck, you K-Keith!”

“Mhmm it’s me all right” Keith goes against his prostate even harder and pinches his nipple with another hand. Lance screams, tears finally dripping down. He’s about to come any second now, “Not James, not Kinkade, not anyone else. Just me”

“I-I want you! Kei-uhhhh! I want you!”

“You think you can handle me baby?” He whispers, his fingers slowing down against Lance’s hole and purposefully avoiding his prostate. His lover shakes all over, whimpers echoing across the room, “I won’t be satisfied with just one round.”

“D-Don’t care. I-I wan’ yu-aah-please, oh baby please” 

Keith gives him a kiss on the cheek, his fingers stopping all together. With a loud squelch his fingers leave his boyfriend's hole, the rim already red and puffy. He watches transfixed at the glistening oil trailing out of his lover’s hole and onto those beautiful tan legs. He’s going to pass out. 

Lance whines and whimpers, legs kicking out underneath the table and reaching for Keith with a trembling hand. He’s already begging and pleading for Keith to get inside of him.

A growl finally slips out as he unbuckles his jeans. His cock is hard and leaking, pre-cum staining the front of his pants. Keith nudges at Lance’s entrance with his tip and pouring a small stream of coconut oil over his dick. He moans at the cool touch, and instantly rubs against his lover’s hole.

Lance moans instantly, hips rutting backwards, trying to get him inside as quick as possible. With shaking hands, Keith carefully parts Lance’s cheeks and slowly pushes his dick inside. 

He will never get tired of this. It feels like a furnace, every touch and sensation leaving him breathless. His boyfriend whimpers and trembles underneath him, legs threatening to give out any second.

_Holy fuck_.

Keith keeps going and going. It feels endless, a never ending tunnel of soft velvet wrapping around him in the most pleasurable way. He can hardly breathe, his heart in overdrive and wanting nothing more than to plunge even deeper. Swiftly he hooks an arm around Lance’s waist and presses them even closer and finally, he bottoms out.

“ _O-oh! Fuck!_ Oh f-fu- _Uuhh!_ ”

Lance cries out and Keith feels him clench.

“ _F-Fuck_ ” He pants against his lover's neck, holding him closer, their hips joined and slowly trailing his hands all over that glorious bronze skin. Keith tries to fight off his own orgams, his dick pulsating inside his boyfriend.

Lance is shaking at every touch, slowly undulating his hips back and forth. Cum seeps out of the tip of his crotch, dripping down onto the end of the table. Slowly Keith trails up his hands, smearing the transparent liquid under the sweaty black undershirt and all over that beautiful tanned chest. A soft whimper reaches his ears.

“Not a single touch and you came.” He whispers, trying to even out his own desperation. Lance can barely register the words, eyes hazy but hips still moving back and forth, “I barely just started baby” 

“K-Keep going” Lance barely mutters, his words slurring together and it’s driving Keith up the fucking wall. He doesn’t waste another second as he roughly thrusts back inside, feeling that addicting vice grip around his dick. His boyfriend cries out in surprise, body trembling, “ _Unhh Keith!_ Ple-Please, keep going!” 

“Hmm are you sure you can take it?”

“Yes, oh yes! Keith-!”

His boyfriend’s pleas morph into moans as Keith starts a brutal pace against his prostate. Lance shakes underneath his touch, blind to the pleasure, and crying out against every thrust. Keith growls right next to his ear, chest against his back, hands trailing up and down to his small waist. God he wishes they could be closer.

“Ah! _Aah!_ S-so good!”

“Yeah? Like this?” Keith starts a slow grind, purposefully missing that bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend. Lance whines, desperate blue eyes reproachfully looking back at him. He only smirks in response. He picks up the pace right away, harder and deeper than before. His dick pulses inside Lance, “Or like this?”

“ _There!_ O-Oh there baby! K-Keep- _ah!_ Keep going!”

Keith feels wicked and unhinged. He goes harder against Lance’s prostate, growling at every clench around his dick. He can’t get enough of this, he wants to feel his lover so close and be so deep inside of him. He wants to tear Lance apart and put him back together again as many times as he can. 

“So tight-t, so pliant- _fuck_ -under me sweetheart” Keith curses, the pleasure building up inside his body. His hips continue to drive inside Lance, never breaking rhythm and going deeper than before, “Aaah, I could fuck you all day”

“ _Uhh!_ Unghh Kei _-Keith!_ ” 

Moans and garbles of his name tumble out of Lance’s beautiful lips only prodding Keith to go rougher at his prostate. He hisses as he slowly pulls back from his boyfriend’s entrance, leaving only the leaking tip and lingering. His lover shakes, unable to keep still for a second. Keith growls and plunges in one swell thrust. 

Lance screams. 

Sobs and overwhelmed moans continue to echo in the room. His boyfriend buckles against his chest, undershirt clinging to him like a second skin and legs shaking uncontrollably. Keith keeps at it, his own orgasm rising at every thrust and clench he receives. He bites and sucks against Lance’s nape, littering the glistening skin with love bites at any spot he could reach. 

His lover manages to turn his head to look at him. Tears start streaming against his cheeks, eyes puffy and sobs stuttering out of his lips. And as much as Keith loves hearing Lance lose himself in pleasure, the desire to kiss him wins him over, and before he could stop himself he was already locking their mouths together. 

Their lips connect in a messy kiss. Tears and moans mix together as Keith continues the same pace as before. They push and pull against each other, neither one of them backing away to breathe. It all becomes too much, his dick pulses again and his thrusts grow erratic and uncontrolled. Lance screams against the kiss, breaking away, a trail of saliva following after him as his legs finally give out. Keith wraps his arms tightly around his small waist.

“Can’t-t take it huh baby- _ah_ ” He says between kisses. His hands clench around Lance’s thighs, easily holding him up against his chest. Lance moans even louder, hands placing themselves atop of the table but shaking all over. He twists against Keith’s hold, hips twisting back and forth, running away and succumbing all at once. Keith hisses and steadies him with a steady hand over his throat, “No, no do- _oh_ -don't run away” 

“I-Uhhh I can’t-t. _Ah!_ _Baby!_ Pleaaahse” Lance sobs, his words slurring over each other. Keith keeps going, lowering them both against the table. His lover is barely able to hold himself together and once he feels Keith’s chest against his back once more, it throws him in a frenzy, “I’mma-I’mma gunna _cum!_ Gonna cum again- _Uhhh!_ ”

“F-Fuuck, I’m cumming too baby” Keith pants, unable to hold back his peak any longer. His dick is ready to burst, with every cry from his lover. He moans at another clench from a well aimed thrust, “I’m gonna cum inside you-u. F- _ah!_ Fill you up, so- _so good!_ ”

“ _Yes!_ Ye-Yes! Fill me! _Uhh! Fill me up!_ ” 

It feels like a band snapping off. Keith is relentless, his pace increasing with every cry, sob or scream coming from Lance. His own legs are shaking, tightly holding his twisting boyfriend against his chest and sucking hickeys all over his neck. 

“Uuh! Cumming! I’m-Uuuhgh! _K-Keith!_ ”

Lance clenches around him again and Keith finally cums.

Thick white spurts shoot off as he keeps going against his lover’s prostate. Lance’s voice breaks off, sobs and whimpers echoing across the room. He can feel his boyfriend’s body trembling against his hips still moving on their own accord.

Keith moans against his skin, his orgasm never-ending and holy shit he’s still eyaculating inside Lance. His boyfriend shakes all over, limp and boneless against the table as Keith nestles at his back. Keith can’t blame him, his chest heaves for a gasp of breath, the pleasure still running high inside his veins.

“Fuck” He hisses, slowly settling over the table’s surface and hugging Lance even closer to him. His boyfriend goes willingly, eyes unfocused and legs still shaking at every movement. Keith drops a sweet kiss over his forehead, his dick slowly softening inside his lover’s ass. 

“Are you-” He gulps for air, sweat clinging to his skin, “-Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah” Lance finally breathes down, his black undershirt, tightly clinging to his body as he shuffles closer, “Holy shit”

Keith chuckles against his nape and slowly nudges his crotch out of Lance. His boyfriend squirms again, letting out a soft moan and then white cum trails out of his ass. He feels winded at the sight and immediately turns away with blushing cheeks. If he keeps looking they won’t be leaving the room any time soon. 

“That was...” His boyfriend seems for a loss of words, voice hoarse and still shivering against their embrace, “...intense”

“Is that good?”

“ _Yeah_ ” Lance says with no filter, and quickly ass with flushed cheeks, “Yes, really, really good” 

Something flares Keith’s insides, the admittance filling him with pride and a huge wave of relief. He leans down to kiss his boyfriend once more. Lance can barely see but he goes willingly with Keith’s desires. Their kiss is so soft, calm and languid with each press of their lips. Keith doesn’t know what he was so jealous about before.

“I love you” If the kiss wasn’t a convincing answer, this response sure was. There's a dazzling smile on Lance’s mouth, melting him for the inside and out. Keith feels dizzy and happy at the mess of emotions, “You know that right?”

“Yes, yes of course I know” Keith kisses him again for good measure, wanting to convey those same loving feelings back, “I love you too”

“I know” Lance grins lovingly up at him. 

Then a mischievous look takes over his boyfriend. He slowly rises on his elbows and looks down at him, skin glinting with sweat and that tight undershirt leaving nothing to imagination. Keith spares the door another glance. It’s still locked. 

With still trembling legs, Lance settles on top of his lap. Keith’s hands instantly find their way over his lover’s small waist. There was no way in hell they were leaving anytime soon. 

“If I remember correctly,” Lance’s hands slowly trail up and up across Keith’s bare chest, ass leaning way more heavily against his dick. He continues to look at him, blue ocean eyes filled with lust and ready to go once more. Keith is sure his are golden by now, “You said something about not being satisfied with _‘just one round’_ ”

His dick is certainly getting interested again.

“Think you can go again sweetheart?”

Griffin certainly didn’t approach Lance the next day. In fact, no one did. Whether it was because of Keith’s murderous glare or Lance’s neck littered with bites and hickeys, neither one of them knew. Turns out the conference room wasn’t sound proof at all.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
>  🌻 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
>  🌻 [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/beiren.art/)
> 
> goddamn it's been almost a year since i uploaded something haha so sorry! im currently working on another one-shot and i was having a hard time finishing it and so this came to fruition haha jealous keith makes another appearance once again haha anyways this is pure smut but well i hope you enjoyed reading it! hope you're all well during these difficult times!
> 
> ps. this title of this fic was also inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mm8e4Fy4Ck) if you want to check it out!
> 
> ps2. so i created a NSFW twitter account if you wish to follow me. im not used on posting threads or anything but i'll try haha it'll most likely be pure likes and retweets because damn i've seen some good threads in there haha it'll mostly be klance as well and that's it, give me a follow if you'd like! thanks (no minors!)


End file.
